


Just a Little Curious

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Series: 2013-2014 1D Bromance One Shots [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: Originally posted on quotev.com/NormalIsDeadly in 2013-2014Liam is curious and Zayn helps him out.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: 2013-2014 1D Bromance One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847869
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Just a Little Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/13/11/29/givemelovechap6_1_.jpg)

Zayn Pov:  
"Z-Z?" Liam asks knocking softly on the door of my room.  
"What's up Li?" I ask, putting my book to the side but leaving my glasses on.  
"C-Can I talk to you?" He asks.  
"Course Li. What's wrong?"  
He comes and sits on the end of my bed. I drag him up the bed so he's sitting in front of me. I shift my position so I'm no longer near the bed head.  
"Well, uh I was uh wondering h-how you r-realized you were uh gay?" He says nervously.  
"Stop being nervous, it's fine Li." I say, "I'd been thinking about it for awhile so I asked one of my mates at the time, who was gay, weather he could help me. He said he would so he let me kiss him and then I knew. Simple as that. Why do you ask?"  
"Just a little curious." He says.  
"C'mon Li. I can read you like an open book, I know its not that." I say.  
"Fine. Well lately, I've been feeling things, I think I shouldn't be feeling, towards a one of my mates..." He says, "And I think I-I m-might be gay." He murmurs the last bit.  
"Li, stop being nervous! It's not like me or the lads are going to judge you if you are!" I say.  
We're quiet for about 5 minutes then Liam suddenly speaks up.  
"Zayn?"  
"Yea?"  
"C-Can y-you help me? L-like your f-friend helped y-you?" He stutters.  
My turn to stutter.  
"S-sure"  
I lean a tad forward and he moves forward too.  
He lets his flutter closed so I do the same.  
The kiss is just a slight press of his onto mine.  
He pulls away and we open our eyes.  
"So?" I try.  
"I think I am." He says, "Gay that is."  
I lean back on my elbows and tilt my head so I'm still looking at him.  
"So who's the lucky guy?" I ask.  
"You." He says almost automatically.  
Before I can react he's holding himself over me. "Wh-what are you doing?" I stutter.  
"Just a little curious." He says.  
Then he presses his lips passionately onto mine.  
When he pulls away, I look up at him for a moment before I reach up and pull his glasses off. "You're so lucky I love you." I murmur.  
"W-hat?"  
"You are lucky that I love you so much." I murmur again.  
"You love me?" He questions.  
"Yep."  
"I love you too." He says.  
"I bet I love you more." I say.  
I kiss him again.  
When we pull away Liam asks "What are we?"  
"Well...I was hoping that you would be my boyfriend?" I say, smirking.  
A grin the Cheshire Cat would be envious of spreads across his face.  
"Then we're boyfriends." He says, before swooping down for another kiss.


End file.
